Kiketsu Taicho
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: A prequel to the story Shouniaisha Taicho by Yemi Hikari. It tells history of Aishadou Shounimahi. Be forwarnd, this not for the light hearted and the youth.
1. Prequel

-1_This is part of the fan fiction Shouniaisha Taihcho that Yemi Hikari and I have worked on. This might contain some spoilers as it is the story of Aishadou Shounimahi, and will of course not be suitable for anyone under the age of sixteen due to the nature of this story. _

_**Author notes: Aishadou Shounimahi is character that both Yemi Hikari and I created. If you wish to use him, you will need to ask both of us before.**_

When Ichigo Kurosaki found out the travel between the realm of the living and the soul society, he was not pleased. He tried to get Rukia to tell him what was going on, he was getting no answer as she did not know. After waiting and waiting, he decided to matters in his own hands. He managed to get Rukia phone and with some help, he managed to phone in the one person that could, no, _would_ give him the answers. Hitsugaya Toshiro. When he spoke to the youngest soul reaper ever to reach the rank of captain, his emotion went from rage to fear then compassion. When he and the young soul reaper were about the end the conversation, Ichigo could have sworn that Toshiro called him Ichi-nii, but he was not sure. He closed the phone, and sat there for a few moments. What he heard had happened made him lose all control of his emotions and needed a while to calm himself before he did something he would regret. The soul reaper from the thirteenth division waited patient as she could she that the young man in front of her was extremely volatile. She was also worried of what she heard. Something had happened Yachiru and for some odd reason Hitusgaya-taicho asked for games. After a while, the substitute soul reaper put down the phone and looked at her. She could see that he had been trying not to cry and was managing only just.

"What happened?" She asked, not wanting to hear what she feared. But Ichigo confirmed her fears and explained the reason for the games. The respect for young captain rose within her to even higher levels. Ichigo then rose and went to gather the items that the young captain had asked him for. When he had come back, a box was in his hands. It was filled with all shorts of things a small female child might like and she hoped this would be good.

"Say Rukia, the new captain, Shounimahi Aishadou. What is the deal with him?" Ichigo asked her with concern in his chocolate eyes.

"He was a very respected and well liked captain. He was also a main reason we won the second clan war. He did wonders when he was a captain, and it is a mystery why he left, especially with the strange circumstance dealing with his lieutenant disappearance. Why?"

"Toshiro thinks…"

"No. I doubt it. He has always been well received in the noble families. He lent hands in helping with a lot young nobles. Byakuya told me that his father was actually taught by him. He would be the last person to ever harm a child."

"He has seemed to tick Toshiro off. That doesn't seem like the person that would be good around kids."

"Well, he was very attached to his lieutenant, maybe that is why he is acting that way he is now."

"Maybe." Ichigo said, content with what he had heard. Several things still did not feel right, but for now, he had to accept what heard.

_Now, this simply setting the scene. The next chapter will show the origins of Shounimahi Aishadou and how he came to be. Same fanfic webiste, same fanfic story._


	2. Lost

_This is start. The story of the captain of squad twelve in all his glory in a honest manner. What you will see and read will be the truth._

_**Author note: Look at Fur and Fang verse Fire and Steel for a little information.**_

A long time ago, just a few years after the second Tribe War with the Dragoons the soul society was beginning to act as it did before the war. Many a division was now considered stronger and promising soul reapers were emerging. Two were known as Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. They had done very well and the two first division members could be captains one day. It seemed to be a given as not only as the head captain Yamamoto had taken to train the young men, but another captain had done so.

A sleepy Shunsui looked up from his napping position in his tree to see his best friend trying to spar with the captain of the twelfth division. The word here was try, as that captain was simply pushing Jushiro to defend. Aishadou Shounimahi, one of the greatest captain kindly shouted to him. "Kyoraku Shunsui! Get out of that tree this instant and come down here now!"

"But why do it when I am so comfy up here?" He shouted back, in the same kind manner.

"Shall I remind you that I have my own division to run, something that I doubt you could ever do," He sent a look at the young man in the tree. "Your friend is doing all the work, and I agreed to this training with you two on the behalf of the head captain."

"Ah, you didn't say the true reason was, you really like us and couldn't stay away." The lazy man called down to the captain, closing his eyes as he spoke. He found it to be a mistake for when he opened his eyes, for he saw the captain right in front of him. The captain then jumped off the branch, and the young reaper only had a few seconds to get off before it broke. Sadly, it was not enough, as he landed on his face. Laughter sprang up from the center of training garden and walls, hiding other first division members. The captain smirked at his action, proving his point.

"He does have a point Shunsui-kun. If you ever wish to become something more than a division member, you will need to act much more mature." Stated the head captain.

The man who had lead the soul society through two Tribe wars walked into his training garden. He was the strongest soul reaper around and also considered the most friendly one around. However, the man was showing signs of aging. His once pure fiery hair was now dimming, becoming whiter and whiter as the days passed. A sad attempt, or a drunken bet as it was not known for sure, to hide this was to shave his head completely, leaving his beard. That was a while ago and not a single hair had grown back yet. Although to mention this to aging man was not advised, as it was a guaranteed way to get a trip to fourth division if you were extremely fast or lucky. The snickering quieted down and the sound of feet was heard as they went back to their work. "Shounimahi-taicho, I am still surprised that you agreed to do this. Especially with your wife"

"Now Yamamoto-taicho, she is in the hands of the best medic I have ever seen. If Retsu says that she will be fine, then she will be fine." The man said firmly, staring back at the head captain. The head captain flinched, momentary forgetting how strong his best captain felt when someone questioned his judgement. It was a problem, but Yamamoto was working on taking care of that.

A chime made both captains heads turn and they felt something was wrong when it came for the captain with brown hair. His face fell and he trembled. "It's my wife, she's going into labour early!" He shouted running towards the fourth division with the head captain and the two students following him. When they reached the fourth division, they were forced to wait as the medics were running around. This further made the worry the four men were feeling. Finally, some time later, Unohana called Shounimahi in to her office.

"Finally! I received a message that my wife was going into labour, that I was needed here and once I got here, no one would allow me to see my wife! What is going on here Unohana?!" He shouted at her, causing the bundle in her hands to cry.

"Please, Shounimahi-taicho, lower your voice. Your son has just fell asleep." She said with a sad look on her face. She handed the bundle, his _son_, in her hands to the new father. He took the child and looked down at the innocent face that greeted him. The baby stopped crying and looked up at him. Aishadou held his son closer and looked at the head medic of the soul society.

"Why is he not with my wife? Why did you need to bring me here instead of bringing me to my wife?" The man asked, his voice becoming shaky. He feared what he thought had happened.

"I am sad to say that were complications. We did our best, but with early births, as in your son case, causes the mother to die in childbirth. There was nothing we could have done to save her." Tears were falling down her cheeks, as the wife of this captain was considered a great friend of many in her division. It would be hard to replace a lieutenant like that. And to have the division accept the soul reaper would be another problem altogether. She looked at the man in front of her as he rocked the child back and forth.

"Restu, I require a service. I need you to hold Kaigi while I go make arrangements at my manner and for my wife's funeral." The widower stood up, handing his only child back the head medic. He turned and left the office. He ignored the curiosity of Yamamoto students and the head captain. They learned soon of what had happened and they felt great sorrow and pity for the great captain. They wished to support the captain, but he had already marched out of the fourth division and left the soul society to his manner. The manner where he and his wife lived because she loved all the colouring that the districts had to offer rather then the bland walls of the soul society.

All the while thinking the same thing over and over, _My wife is dead. My wife is dead._ He stopped in a district. A boy with brown hair and eyes came up to him, inquiring what was wrong, but he shoved the child off of him. All the while, his thoughts became darker and darker.

_Thus we see the beginning of the fall of Aishadou Shounimahi. To read more, you will have to wait next time and don't feel afraid to review, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	3. Meetings

-1 

Outside the white walls of the city of the soul reapers, lived all the souls that did not have enough power to awaken their soul partner. Well, most of them. How else was the soul reapers expected to increase as pregnancy was an unusual occasion. But from the births in the Seireitei, it was an almost guaranteed for the child to become a soul reaper as it required a large amount of spirit power, or a certain trait as the case of nobles, for a soul to be born. And the greater of soul power the parents had, the greater chance of the child being a soul reaper. A captain and a lieutenant was nearly a sure thing and that child would without a doubt become a great soul reaper.

A child born in the soul society, and in city of soul reapers; this is considered a great event. Normally, the child would be watched and praised as greatness was almost sure to follow. However, a few of the parents realized that their child would have great pressure placed on what they did, if they were constantly watched and expectations were far greater, then the child could ever hope to achieve. A few saw the unpleasant attitudes of a noble child and did not wish for their child to be like that. This was the case of Kaigi Aishadou.

The young man was eating his breakfast in his father manner. It was a warm, pleasant day that would have most people out and enjoying it. However, Kaigi knew that this was not a day to venture outside. His father would be visiting today and would want to speak to him about something important.

He thought of his father with a sad sigh. He would be able to count all the times on his hand that his father came to visit and then count on even less fingers for the reason him. But, it was not due to his father not loving him, but merely that as a captain, his time was very busy.

He was in thought when the man came in silently.

"Greetings Kaigi-soku." At this, the young Aishadou jumped up, then turned to a bow.

"Hello oto-san." He said with the outmost respect he could muster. "Forgive me, for I am not presentable. I had thought you would be here later due to your captain duties." He held his breath, ashamed of what he had brought upon himself in this idiotic manner of thinking. How could he dare to try to guess a captain, let alone his father?

"My division is capable to manage itself without my presence." His father, who was dressed without his captain haori, moved and sat down in front of his seat. Kaigi quickly moved to sit back down and caught a stranger sight; for the man in front of him had a package in his hand.

"I was no older than you when I first entered the Soul Academy. It is time for you to do the same." He put the package on the table and open it to show the uniform of the Academy. It was odd as the hakama was blue. The captain caught his eyes and quickly explained. "They have now let in females in the Academy and decided to make the uniform two colours. Blue for the men and red for the girls."

His eyes showed a little bit of emotion that seemed odd to the young man there, but before he could think about it, the older man continued. "Also, I have talked to Yamamoto-taicho and arranged some things for your stay at the Academy."

The twelfth division captain caught the widen eyes and repressed a sigh. "When I first entered the Academy, I did not have single yen to my name. I was one of the poorest students during my stay. It took me years for me to reach the lieutenant of the twelfth division. During the second great war, I was forced to either die as my captain did or not."

"It was at that time when Jichou Kageru and I were finally able to reach banaki." He face looked as if the man was in pain. It was probably true, as that was when Kaigi mother had come to the aid of the badly beaten lieutenant of the twelfth division. It was also when the two had fallen in love at first sight. It was widely know and it was a topic that was not spoken about out of respect for the man. "I took charge of my division that day, and always led my men towards the correct path despite my background."

He paused. "If anyone were to hear that my son had entered the Academy, they would without a doubt try to make themselves look good, by not criticizing you in any way. I did not reach my place by having people be kind to me. If you are to reach your true potential, you will need to hide your true identity. Understood?" The captain demanded the young man, his brown eyes piercing.

"Hai." This was something he had wait for. He could prove himself to his father and show to the world what he was capable of. "So what name have you thought of?"

He looked at his father with eagerness, ready to go his room to change into his uniform. When his father told him the family name he would use, he told his son that it was time to change for Academy would be starting in two hours. Kaigi jumped up, bowed to his father and ran towards his room to make himself ready. He took almost no time at all before he came out in his new uniform. The captain stared at him, approving of what he was seeing.

"Now it is time for you to go." He said it with a commanding voice. He stood and left the tea he had began to drink while Kaigi was changing. He slid the door to the world open, hesitating a bit. His eyes had drifted to the master chamber. It had not been used since the day Kaigi was born. The captain's grip on the door doubled as if the man was trying to prevent from doing something. The man then slid the door closed hard and the sound vibrated throughout the manner.

Kaigi looked at the ground, tears in his eyes. He had seen what his father was looking at and knew what his father was thinking. Once when he was young and did not know better, he had gone in there, to the horror of all the servants of the manner. It was only luck that his father never knew or Kaigi would had been in a huge amount of trouble.

He wiped the tears from his face as a man did not cry ever. He opened the door into the bright sun. He turned his head towards where the Academy was and began to hurry over there. He ignored the young boy, although he knew the boy had been in the soul society longer then he had, questions as he had no time today. Or ever, if he graduated from the Academy. NO, when he graduated. He though to himself. He was going prove himself to everyone, including his father. He was in this train of though when he crashed into the student in front of him.

"Hey, watch were you are running!" The student yelled at him, pushing Kaigi off of him.

"My apologizes, I was eager to reach the Academy and I-"

"Why are so eager?" The young man, with a clean face and short black hair asked him as Kaigi pulled him up. "Don't you realize that once you enter the Academy, your future is set in stone. Fight and then die." He said it with a huff, looking annoyed. "Not what I call a good life."

"Then why did you enter the Academy if never wished to become a simighami?" Kaigi asked in shock.

"Don't see how that's your business." He grumbled, looked off in the distance. He sighed and began walking towards the Academy. Kaigi, having no choice other than to find another way to the Academy, found himself walking beside the man. They did not talk or look at each other, merely walking towards the Academy. It was not long before the two of them were in front of the Academy. Kaigi looked around and the man next to him snorted. "I think it over there." He pointed to a corner.

"What makes you say that?" Kaigi glared at him. The man pointed at the sign telling the new students to go that corner. Kaigi coughed uncomfortably at the man next to him. This caused the grumpy person to give a grin. The two of them went around the bend to meet a large groups of fellow students in front of them standing before a stage. The two of them were unable to get further ahead as the crowd was thick.

"Ah, the back of the pack. Where no one knows if you are there or not, and if they ask, you can tell them the truth and they have to believe it." The black hair man sighed happily. Kaigi shifted his eyes at this as it this was something he should not at all find funny. He could not believe he was spending his time with this person.

"Well if, perhaps, w-you stay in the front for a while, people will trust you when go to the back." Kaigi whispered. This caused his acquaintance to snicker.

"Good point, but now, we must be silent for the head master is speaking!" He said it with such sarcasm that it caused Kaigi to burry his head in his hand. "Bah, look at that hideous thing."

Kaigi looked up to see the man next to him point to a person. "What are you talking about?" Kaigi could not see what was so different about that person.

"Are you blind? Look at what he has on his chin!" He shuddered, and looked at Kaigi. "If I ever grow a beard, please beat me back to sanity."

"I must ask if you even have sanity. Otherwise, I could be beating you all day." Kaigi told him as he was getting desperate to get rid of this man. The black hair youth grinned.

"Say, where is everyone going?" He asked, as people were now leaving.

"Oi, you two!" A student, possible a fourth year, maybe a sixth pointed to them. "Come on! I need to get you first years set up, so get here now so I can go drink!" He said the last word softly, as drinking on school grounds was not looked well at.

The two of them turned to look at each other and they began to follow the older student. He pointed at classrooms, explaining each one to them. Kaigi took it all in, listing and trying his best to store it. His company looked like he could fall asleep any moment. They were lead to the dorms.

"Well, if you two were paying attention before, you would have been able to get the good rooms." He pointed to the ones near the front of the dorm. "But since you two friends are the last ones here, you'll need to take the one at the end of hall."

The black hair youth snorted once more. "We aren't friends. Hell, I don't even know his name!" He complained angrily. The older student ignored his comment and directed the two down to farthest room and therefore the least up kept room of the men dormitory. It was a small room, with two bed on each side that almost took the whole length of the room. Going across were two desk with a single window in the middle and two chairs that were meant for the residents of the room.

The only other furniture was a bureau for clothing and other materials for each of the students that reached from the beds to the far wall. "Well you should get to know each other. 'Cause you two will be with each other for six years." The older student left, closing the door. Kaigi bowed to the older when he left and when he got up, he saw his roommate had already claimed the bed on the left as his.

"So," The black hair man was picking his nose, "What's your name?"

Kaigi stared at him. This person had made his experience at the Academy bad enough by getting him stuck in this tiny, cramped room. But, then again, he should at least try to make the best of it. It was still only the first hour. "My name is Kurosaki Kaigi."

"Isshin." He held his hand out, then took it back to clean it on his uniform. "You know Kuroksaki," Isshin said. "This Academy might be worth doing."

Yes. Some of what appears to be is what it you see. So, if you wish to learn more about Kaigi, you will have to read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story.


	4. The Academy

Kaigi stared at the hand, unsure of what to do. He took a slight gulp and tentatively reach for the hand, but at the last second he dropped it.

"Isshin, um, what is your _last_ name?" The dark hair man looked annoyed and turned his head away.

"None your business what my family name is." He grunted, "All I care to say is that I am considered an uncultured embarrassment to them." He glared at Kaigi who turned away from the comment.

"My apologies." Kaigi placed his things on his bed and was trying to unpack as steadily as he could.

"Damn Kurosaki, why the hell are you so sensitive?" Isshin barked at his strange roommate.

"I am most sorry-" Kaigi tried to defend himself, but Isshin cut him off.

"Stop it. If you are going to be living in here, don't freakin' say sorry or apologize every second!" He snapped, not wishing to hear listen his roommate excuses.

Kaigi froze, not sure what to do. He should apologi- no, that would just make this man angrier. He gulped, and started to shake more. He tried to unpack his remaining clothing, but he felt a hand go on his shoulder and flinched from it.

"What the hell Kurosaki?" Isshin looked at the man in front of him with curiosity. "Why are you shaking?"

"It's nothing." He stammered, and bit his lip. "Say, aren't we needed to be somewhere?"

"Shit, you're right!" He swore as they were late for their first class. He turned to the door and looked over his shoulder. "Well, aren't you coming?" He turned his head away so he missed the brief look of joy.

"Su-sure Isshin." He stuttered, and followed the man. It did not take them long before they arrived at their first class: basic training. It was obvious they were late when their sensei stopped in mid-speech and glared at them.

"Since we have two late students, apparently, I want all of you now to do laps until it is time for your next class." He glared at the two youths. "You missed where I said I will **not** tolerate any form of lateness, understand?"

The man did not give them any chance to say otherwise as they were swept up in course of bodies running. They were not well received as most of the students either tried to run them down or try to run them off the track.

As the time began to pass, most of the students were beginning to pant and struggle to keep up. Surprisingly, the only two students that were still going strong were the ones responsible for the laps. It was probably due to the fact they were talking to each other. Or to be more precise, the black hair youth was talking and the brown hair youth was listening. The sensei saw this and was tempted to split them apart, but due to time running out, he simply dismissed the class to their next class.

The rest of the day followed similar: the students would appear to class, Isshin would be talking to Kaigi and Kaigi would numbly agree. The sensei were also tempted to split them up, but they choose not to for odd reasons, mostly due to the fact it seemed to benefit them both to be together.

As days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, the day came which every student feared. It was the day that the all the students would be evaluated to decided whether or not it was worth continuing their education.

The Headmaster had to sign off on all the papers to make sure there was no mistakes, which he normally just took at face value to avoid the massive work. As he massed through the mind numbing work, he noticed something odd. Or make it two things odd. Taking the two odd reports, he went to the evaluator to get information for these two students. The evaluator was sitting at his desk with even more papers that he would need to sign off.

He did ask why Kurosaki Kaigi and –_damn_, he could not make out Isshin's family's name due to an ink blob- were both put on the failing list even when they had both received good marks.

"Sir, it is not they are bad students, far from it, but it is the fact they are only good together." The evaluator said, running through the pages, satisfied that he was already prepared for this. "I have reports that shows that Isshin is a terrible pupil when he is not near Kurosaki, several sensei have tossed him out because of his attitude. Kurosaki is no better; he is a complete mess when he placed without Isshin near by. He has no confidence in himself and barely do anything right on his own." The evaluator paused, looking up at the man. "It would be best to let them go."

To this, the headmaster gave a _hmm_. It was not a good _hmm_, it was a bad _hmm_. The kind of _hmm_ that means one is about to be expelled.

Then, _it_ happened. A loud shout came from the halls, causing the men to rush out to see what the noise was about. To their surprise, both Kaigi and Isshin were sparring with wooden staffs with a crowd of students watching.

"HALT!" The evaluator roared out, causing the crowd to disperse. Only Kaigi and Isshin did not flee. They were too absorbed with their match to notice. They did notice when the sprit pressure caused them to go down on their knees.

They both, Kaigi more of course, gulped as they saw the headmaster and the evaluator glaring at them. Only the later did it, the headmaster however…

"You two, go back to your rooms, I will dispense a proper punishment for you afterwards. I have important work to attend to." He snapped out, surprising the boys who thought they were to be sent out right then and there. The evaluator waited until they were out of sight before he asked an important question.

"Why didn't you expel them on the spot?" He demanded, knowing that fighting in the hallways was forbidden.

"Did you not see it?" The headmaster asked, turning his head as he walked back to his office. "They spared very well for first year students, almost good enough to be thought as fourth years or maybe even sixth years. It would be a complete waste to let them go."

"But-"

"I have a feeling that we have another Kyoraku and Ukitake, and you remember how much trouble they were."

And thus it is was settled, the path to becoming a soul reaper was a step further.

_While it is a very short chapter, I have found that they really do work for me and I will most likely do only short chapters unless I really need to. So here's to another short chapter on the same fanfic website, same fanfic story_


End file.
